disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Library (Beauty and the Beast)
The Library is a very large and magnificent room filed with books of all kinds. It was a present to Belle from the Beast. Architecture The library of Beast's Castle is an extremely large room with a high roof and fret worked walls and roof. Cream coloured double doors are open into the library. There's a big globe, a writing desk, some paintings, a magnificent fireplace, carpets and a few chairs on the colourful ceramic floor. The library possesses thousands of cupboards and endless books with some staircases that lead people to the higher shelves and books, also there are a few ladders in it. There are two long windows with long green curtains. The two shelves closest to the main entrance were at least two stories high, while the shelf at the back was three stories in height. There were some evil statues and designs in the library but surely when the spell broke, they all turned to pure designs like the rest of the castle. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast The library in the Beast's Castle had been left abandoned for a long time, due to the spell of Enchantress. When Belle was trying to enter The West Wing, which the Beast had expressly forbidden Belle to visit, Lumière was trying to persuade her not to enter there, suggesting that Belle should visit the library with it's massive load of books. Belle suddenly showed some interest, but her curiousity about the West Wing got the better of her and she snuck away while Lumière and Cogsworth's backs were turned, still describing it. Sometime later, the Beast along with Cogsworth and Lumière, was watching Belle walking with Philippe and Sultan from the balcony. In that moment he decided to do something for Belle. Cogsworth suggested him to do it with usual romantic gestures (flowers, chocolates, etc). But Lumière said it had to be something very special that sparked Belle's interest so he suggested the library and the Beast did so. The Beast then took Belle to it and told her to close her eyes as he wanted to surprise her. He then led her by the hands inside. He pulled back the curtains to let light into the room and told Belle to open her eyes. When Belle saw it for the first time, she was surprised and delighted as she had never seen so many books before and was very grateful for the Beast's generosity. She later sat with the Beast in front of the fire and read one of it's books to him. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The library was visited during the midquel by Belle and various other enchanted objects while trying to write a story as a Christmas gift for Beast. Beauty and the Beast: Marvel Comics The library was frequently visited by Belle and, occasionally, the Beast in several of the issues. In Issue 12, the wardrobe accessed the library to perform an opera for Belle, which saddened the Beast due to believing his attempted gift (rebounding her favorite book after it ended up destroyed by rain) paled in comparison due to her performing it before he could give it to her. New Adventures of Disney's Beauty and the Beast The library appeared in the first issue of the Disney Comics serial. In the first story, it appeared in a flashback in the first story when Mrs. Potts mentioned some of the Prince's redeemable traits (such as being extremely studious in this case), and in the third story where Beast visits the library at the beckoning of Lumiere and Cogsworth to help him woo a woman via poetry, although Beast grew frustrated when his attempts at reading the book resulted in the book being destroyed. Once Upon a Time In the show, the library is localized at the same building that the clock tower. Originally deserted and after that Belle had left the asylum where she was prisoner by The Evil Queen, it became a library, renovated and offered by Rumpelstiltskin to his lover. This place had also a hidden room where Maleficent into dragon form was prisoner by Regina. Gallery Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg|The entrance of the library Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6072.jpg|Belle was surprised and delighted about her gift; The Library Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6085.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6075.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6089.jpg|The whole library Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6065.jpg|Triton with his Trident on the writing desk (not actually from ''The Little Mermaid) Trivia *There's a small statue of Triton with his Trident on the library's writing desk, but it doesn't mean that he is the same character from The Little Mermaid. Category:Locations Category:Beauty and the Beast locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations